The Zoologist Hexilogy (films)
The Zoologist Hexilogy is a series of full-length, live-action feature films chronicling the adventures of the animalistic superhero the Zoologist created by Brad Dotson. The Zoologist Characters/Cast *Dr. Alan Douglas/The Zoologist/Faunos - Bradley Dotson (live-action/motion capture/voice) *Professor Phineas P. Pines/The Botanist/Floros - Michael Vis (live-action/motion capture/voice) *Chelsea Fauna Rose/Specia - ________ (live-action/motion capture/voice) *Allison Dawson - ________ (life-action) *Mother Nature - ________ (motion capture/voice) *Billy Betopli - _________ (life-action) *Ryan McCatcher/The Poacher - Russell Keller (life-action) *English Poacher/"Billy" - ________ (life-action) *American Poacher/"Ted" - ________ (life-action) Plot Summary Chelsea Rose thought it would be an ordinary day in the Alberta National Park when she went off to take photographs of some of the park's wildlife. When she is attacked by a mother grizzly bear, it seems as if her death was inevitable. That all changed, when, as if by fate, she was saved by a mysterious "Animal Man". Seeking out the mysterious samaritan to thank him for his courageous deed. Little does she realize that the "Animal Man" was once a great scientist by the name of Dr. Alan Douglas, a zoologist of who's work she was very familiar with. Learning of his discovery of an ancient gem that contained the power, knowledge, and life force of the animal kingdom, and subsequently touching the gem and gaining the power of the god of the animals, Faunos. Now the protector and savior of the animal kingdom and the natural world, Alan offers to take Ms. Rose back to her home. During their expedition, however, the two fall in love with each other, admiring their respective compassion for all life and nature. But, when Chelsea tries to persuade him to return with her to civilization, he refuses, and leaves her to sort out his feelings, learning that he truly has feelings for her. While he's gone, Chelsea is kidnapped by the evil Botanist, once Dr. Douglas' colleague Professor Phineas P. Pines, transformed into the god of the plants. Now, Dr. Alan Douglas must return to civilization to save the girl he loves and save the world from the diabolical Botanist as the Zoologist. The Zoologist: Origin of the Species Characters/Cast *Dr. Alan Douglas/The Zoologist/Zoologist Clone - Bradley Dotson (life-action/motion capture/voice) *Chelsea Fauna Rose-Douglas/Specia - ________ (life-action/motion capture/voice) *Dr. Alexander von Zolos/The Veterinarian - ________ (life-action) *Ryan McCatcher/The Poacher - Russell Keller (life-action) Plot Summary Almost a year has past since the events that transpired in the first movie. Dr. Douglas is now happily married to his lover, Chelsea, now his partner in fighting evil as Specia, the Animal Woman. Spending most of their time fighting criminals and protecting the animal kingdom, Alan notices that Chelsea has been going through bouts of mood swings lately. Deciding that a romantic honeymoon would be ideal for the both of them, the couple happily decide to go to Switzerland to relax for a few weeks. Meanwhile, trouble is brewing for the couple when two familiar faces from Alan's past come forward with a diabolical scheme. The first, Dr. Alexander von Zolos, a.k.a the Veterinarian, was once Dr. Douglas' favorite teacher who turned to a life at attempting world domination. Obsessed with learning more about the "Animal Man" in order to create an animal man army, he hires another familiar face from Alan's past, though one he had forgotten long ago. Ryan McCatcher, the Poacher, whom Alan had let live after mercilessly killing his two partners decades before, now rejuvenated and gifted with superhuman senses and a superhuman physiology. Together, the two conspire to retrieve a DNA sample of the Zoologist, clone a perfect specimen, and take over the world. And when they do, Alan and Chelsea will be in for the fight of their lives. The Zoologist: Survival of the Fittest Characters/Cast *Dr. Alan Douglas/The Zoologist - Bradley Dotson (motion capture/voice) *Chelsea Fauna Rose-Douglas/Specia - ________ (motion capture/voice) *Rose Kimera Douglas/Chimera - ________ (motion capture/voice) *Thomas "Tommy" James-Douglas/Kid Creature - (life-action/motion capture/voice) *The PsuedoZoologist - Bradley Dotson (motion capture/voice) *Dr. Alexander von Zolos/The Veterinarian - ________ (life-action) *Ryan McCatcher/The Poacher - Russell Keller (life-action) *Big-Game - ________ (life-action) *The Gamesman - ________ (life-action) *The Trapper - ________ (life-action) *The Fisherman - ________ (life-action) *The Tamer - ________ (life-action) *Fang - Bradley Dotson (motion capture/voice) *Claw - Bradley Dotson (motion capture/voice) *Talon - Bradley Dotson (motion capture/voice) *Gill - Bradley Dotson (motion capture/voice) *Horn - Bradley Dotson (motion capture/voice) *Stinger - Bradley Dotson (motion capture/voice) Plot Summary While the Zoologist and Specia begin raising their newly-born cub and deciding whether or not to continue their superheroic quest, the Veterinarian and the Poacher continue their quest to create an Animal Man army and take over the world. The Zoologist: Natural Selection Characters/Cast *Dr. Alan Douglas/The Zoologist/Faunos - Bradley Dotson (motion capture/voice) *Chelsea Fauna Rose-Douglas/Specia - ________ (motion capture/voice) *Rose Kimera Douglas/Chimera - _______ (motion capture/voice) *Thomas "Tommy" James-Douglas - ________ (motion capture/voice) *Timothy Cox - _______ (life-action) *Quincy Xavier/The Exterminator - Shane Horvath (life-action/motion capture/voice) Plot Summary After saving the world from the PsuedoZoologist's rampage many months before, as well as saving the PsuedoZoologist himself from the villainous Animal Men and the Trophy Hunters, Dr. Alan Douglas, his wife Chelsea Fauna Rose-Douglas, and their two children, biological daughter Rose and adopted son Thomas decide to move to Manhattan, New York to live a more "normal" life. While Chelsea, Rose, and Thomas easily adapt to their newer lifestyle (which Chelsea and Thomas have lived before), Alan has a much more difficult time adjusting to a newer civilized world unlike the one he once lived nearly a century before. However, Alan and his family have been busy trying to destroy several of local corrupt businessman Timothy Cox's facilities, all of which involve polluting/harming/destroying the natural environment or harming/killing members of the animal kingdom for profits. Timothy Cox, meanwhile, growing more agitated everyday after learning of yet another one of his facilities being destroyed by the mysterious family of animal men, decides to take action and hires an exterminator, one Quincy Xavier. Ordering him to take out a roach infestation, Timothy Cox does not tell Xavier of his problems with the Zoologist. The Zoologist: Adapt and Conquer Characters/Cast *Dr. Alan Douglas/The Zoologist/Faunos - Bradley Dotson (motion capture/voice) *Chelsea Fauna Rose-Douglas/Specia - ________ (motion capture/voice) *Rose Kimera Douglas/Chimera - _______ (motion capture/voice) *Thomas "Tommy" James-Douglas - ________ (motion capture/voice) *Timothy Cox/The Industrializer - _______ (life-action/motion capture/voice) *Jackson Lumberly/The Lumberjack - ________ (life-action) *Quincy Xavier/The Exterminator - Shane Horvath (life-action/motion capture/voice) *Big-Game - ________ (life-action) *Prof. Phineas P. Pines/The Botanist - Michael Vis (motion capture/voice) *Dr. Alexander von Zolos/The Veterinarian - _________ (motion capture/voice) *Ryan McCatcher/The Poacher - Russell Keller (life-action) The Zoologist: Mass Extinction Characters/Cast *Dr. Alan Douglas/The Zoologist/Faunos - Bradley Dotson (motion capture/voice) *Chelsea Fauna Rose-Douglas/Specia - ________ (motion capture/voice) *Professor Phineas P. Pines/The Botanist/Floros - Michael Vis (motion capture/voice) *Dr. Alexander von Zolos/The Veterinarian - _______ (motion capture/voice) *Ryan McCatcher/The Poacher - Russell Keller (life-action) *Extinction - ________ (motion capture) *Rose Kimera Douglas/Chimera - _______ (motion capture/voice) *Thomas "Tommy" James-Douglas/Kid Creature - ______ (motion capture/voice) *Paul Velstein/The Predator - _______ (motion capture/voice) *Armando Sheldon/The Shell - ______ (motion capture/voice) *Virginia Grace/Grace - ______ (motion capture/voice) *Cassandra Appel/The Pincer - ______ (motion capture/voice) *Richard "Rick" Lear/Legs - ______ (motion capture/voice) *Seed - _______ (motion capture/voice) *Pollen - _______ (motion capture/voice) *Spore - _______ (motion capture/voice) *Fang - Bradley Dotson (motion capture/voice) *Claw - Bradley Dotson (motion capture/voice) *Talon - Bradley Dotson (motion capture/voice) *Gill - Bradley Dotson (motion capture/voice) *Horn - Bradley Dotson (motion capture/voice) *Stinger - Bradley Dotson (motion capture/voice) *Big-Game - ________ (life-action) *The Gamesman - ________ (life-action) *The Trapper - ________ (life-action) *The Fisherman - ________ (life-action) *The Tamer - ________ (life-action) *Michael Wolfman/Bluemoon - Michael Vis (motion capture/voice) *The PsuedoZoologist - Bradley Dotson (motion capture/voice) Category:Movie Series